


The Date

by supernaturallylost



Series: Rehabilitation [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Family Dinner, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Homeless Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while of playing video games with Dean's brother, Cas is feeling more and more relaxed. Not bad for his first date, he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

“Illegal move!” Sam shouted from the couch. “We’ve got a cheater in here!”

“He hit you with a green shell again?” Dean shouted back from the kitchen.

“Yes,” Cas laughed proudly. “And someone just hit him with a red shell, too.”

“It’s about time!” Dean grinned. “That kid’s winning streak is over!”

From the living room came a variety of mumbles, grumbles, and bumbles. What sounded like a wounded cow’s moo came after the cartoonish music signaling the final lap of the race. Dean knew what that sound meant. At this precise moment, Sam would be hunkering over, elbows tucked in and head tipped downward, pursing his lips, and staring at Cas’s side of the screen.

Meanwhile, Dean tossed the carrot, sweet onion, and broccoli in the skillet to coat it with olive oil and pepper.

“Five minutes!” he called over Cas’s laughter. “Go wash up after this one.”

“Sure, mom,” Sam snarked, absorbed in the game. “Move over, Peach!”

“I’ve never won anything before,” Cas smiled. “This green dinosaur character has been quite lovely.”

A second later, the whistles from the game made it clear the race had ended.

“No!” Sam screeched. “My record is tarnished!”

Castiel laughed. Unable to resist, Dean walked to the doorway to see what the laugh looked like. Just as his head poked into the living room, his eyes met Cas’s. The bright blue grinned proudly while Cas’s head tilted backwards and his nose scrunched.

“You should have seen it, Dean,” Cas smiled. “It was like every computerized player teamed up against your brother.”

“I demand a rematch!” Sam laughed, setting down his controller.

“After dinner,” Dean said firmly, still staring at Cas’s smile.

“Smells good,” Sam responded. He jumped off of the couch and hopped over to the bathroom to wash up. As he passed by Dean, he whispered incredulously, “I wasn’t even going easy on him!”

Slowly, Castiel stood, stretched, and walked over to Dean.

“Having fun?” Dean asked calmly. He reached out and snagged Cas’s hand before he could move out of the way. “I’m not a horrible date, am I?”

Cas smiled. “That is the best game I’ve ever played! You should play it with us after dinner.”

Dean smiled so much that his eyes were forced partially closed. Slowly, he rubbed circles into Cas’s thumb.

“You’re the only person who’s ever beaten him at that game,” Dean grinned. “Just for that, you’re getting a bigger slice of pie.”

The two of them smiled at each other until they heard the sound of the tap stopping from the bathroom. Cas blushed, took his hand from Dean’s grip, and went to the bathroom to wash up. Very casually, Dean walked over to the stove, pulled the shepherd’s pie out of the oven and the fried vegetables from the stovetop, and set them on the table with a couple of rolls from the day before. He quickly and quietly adjusted the position of the tiger lilies on the table so they wouldn’t obstruct his view of either Sam or Cas.

After a minute, Cas and Sam were seated and Dean was grabbing a large spoon to dish the casserole.

“Remember to eat slowly, you two,” he said. He caught Cas’s eye. “It’ll be hot so it could burn your throat.”

“You always say that,” Sam muttered.

“And who always burns their tongue?” Dean asked pointedly.

Sam frowned while Cas giggled.

 

“He won it fairly,” Dean laughed. He handed the bigger slice of pie to Cas. “Take it up with him.”

“Cas,” Sam tried to negotiate. “Come on, man. Be a pal!”

Cas smiled and stuck a fork into the pie.

“Sorry,” he smiled. “Rules are rules.”

“Touche,” Dean smiled, waving his fork at Cas before starting in on his own slice of pie.

Sam shook his head, sighed happily, and pretended to be sullen when he, too, ate his pie.

After dessert, Sam licked his lips and collected the dishes.

“Okay, you two, get out. I’m doing the dishes.”

Cas opened his mouth.

“Please,” Dean interrupted. “He never does chores. You should see his room and how messy he lets it get. This is a momentous occasion!”

Cas was going to argue, but Sam laughed.

“It’s true. No one hates chores more than I do. Dean actually likes them, though, so I don’t usually get the chance to clean.”

Behind Sam’s back, Dean shook his head slowly. When Sam turned around to see why no one was talking, Dean was nodding quickly.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean said while standing. “Let’s go play Mario Kart. I want to know if it was beginner’s luck.”

Cas bit his lip, but he followed Dean to the living room anyway. To the sounds of water running and dishes clinking together in the sink, Cas and Dean sat beside each other on the couch.

“Thank you for dinner, Dean,” Cas smiled quietly. “I appreciate it.”

“Any time,” he smiled.

While Dean set up the game and chose Luigi as his avatar, Cas watched his muscles flex and noticed the freckles all along his cheekbones. When the first race was entirely set up with Cas playing as Bowser this time, Dean hunched over to try his hardest to win.

Four losses later, Dean leaned back on the couch. In the kitchen, Sam was still grumbling about how much he hated washing casserole pans because the food always baked on so heavily. After an affectionate sigh, Dean shook his head.

“I know I don’t have much to compare it to,” Cas said quietly, “but this has been a great date. I’ll always remember it.”

 “Hey Cas?” Dean asked quietly. Cas looked up to meet Dean’s nervous eyes. “Do you want to stay over?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave comments if you have any!


End file.
